monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrible Terror
Water |move = none |ailments = Fireblight |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Lizard-like elder dragons that can commonly be found in swarms. Although small and weak on their own, a pack is deadly business. Able to shoot quick bolts of flame that are not unlike sniper fire. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Terrible Terror is the world's smallest Elder Dragon, only the size of a Giggi. It is introduced in the crossover expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". Swarms of them can be found in any environment. English: Terrible Terror Japanese: ?? Latin: Draco infans In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Lizard-like elder dragons that can commonly be found in swarms. Although small and weak on their own, a pack is deadly business. Able to shoot quick bolts of flame that are not unlike sniper fire. Introductory Cutscene Location: Berk Woods Area 2 Synopsis: The hunter enters the area and immediately stops short. In front of the hunter are three Terrible Terrors crawling around innocently. The two Terrors farther away attack each other - one snaps its jaws and misses, and the other spits a blast of fire that knocks the first one away. The third Terrible Terror looks up and notices the hunter, then scratches the ground with its front claws and raises its head, preparing to smite the intruder. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragons Weakness: Water Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight Habitat: Literally anywhere, except "special" areas. Behavior: *Flock around large monsters *Attack in packs **If a significant number of the pack is killed, the rest will flee Physiology and Behavior Terrible Terrors are a common sight up north, and have only begun to establish populations in the known world. They are small, green, and agile, able to fly circles around nearly any other monster. They can also breathe small bullets of fire, and if they attack in a pack, they can quickly overwhelm large prey. Notably, they appear to have no teeth, but they indeed have a very small dental array that they use to tear off pieces of flesh. Interestingly, the Terrible Terror's closest relative is thought to be the Kushala Daora. They are very aggressive in swarms, but become timid if they find themselves on their own. An interesting point to note is that they gather around large monsters, such as Night Furies or Skrills, in hopes of stealing food. Items/Carves Terrible Terror can be carved once. ''Note: Items are listed from most common to least common.'' H': *'Terror Scale+: A leathery scale. Insufficient for defense. *'Terror Hide+': A hide from a small elder dragon, layered with soft scales. G': *'Terror Shard: More like skin than a scale, this piece has a leathery appeal to it. *'Terror Piel': Surprisingly soft for a reptile, this skin is almost addicting to the touch. A''': ''Note': Volatile Sacs can be carved from any fire-breathing monster. *'Terror Splinter': A very small piece of an elder dragon scale. In high demand for research purposes. *'Terror Dermis': Slippery skin found underneath the scales of a Terrible Terror. It helps the dragon to worm its way out of tight spots. *'Volatile Sac': This sac contains explosive powders. All it takes is a teeny catalyst, and - BOOM! Attacks Mob: Jumps into the air, then starts swooping and diving maniacally around the target, making it impossible to hit it. Occasionally, it will also tackle the target and deal minor damage. Usually happens when four or more are in the area. Fire Breath: Scratches the ground with its front claws, rears up and opens its mouth, then coughs out a small fireball. (Fireblight) Headbutt: Crouches down and spreads its wings, then launches itself at the target headfirst. Equipment The Terrible Terror has no equipment of its own, but its parts are used to help make equipment from other "Dragons of Berk" monsters. Notes *The Terrible Terror is a dragon from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise. *Its Latin name means "infant dragon". *It is the only minion in the game to be classified as an Elder Dragon. *Their attacks cause minor knockback and can interrupt a hunter's strikes, making them a potentially deadly annoyance when fighting larger monsters. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Elder Dragon